Tick, Tick, Tick
by goldengirl922
Summary: Jamie and Eddie are best friends but their friendship and partnership is tested when Eddie is put in serious danger and there is only so much that Jamie can do to save her. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello readers, this is my first Blue Bloods fanfiction and I'm only 13 years old so please be nice with your reviews and also please review! I am also quite a big Jamko fan so don't expect anything less, but even if you don't like them together at least give this story a try you might actually surprise yourself and like it. Hope you do like it and I get enough reviews I (hopefully) will finish it. Btw I also like ways to improve my writing so please put that in the review section.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or these lovely Blue Bloods characters.**

Chapter 1

"It feels so nice not to be wearing uniform for the first time in a long time." Eddie Janko said exasperated but happy as she was on a street undercover tour with her partner Jamie Reagan.

"Yeah I get what you mean, it feels nice to walk on the street with your gun and stuff weighing you down." He replied as happy as she was. They were in street clothes sitting on a bench like 'regular people' to see if they could catch any suspicious or even criminal activity.

"You see anything yet partner," he said anxious to actually do something.

"No nothing yet,"

"Great," he muttered sarcastically.

"You know…. We could always go and get something to eat…." She said teasingly.

"We literally just had a meal break," he said hoping that she was joking.

"But that was like ages ago!" she said defensively.

"It was an hour ago Eddie." He grumbled in a very serious, monotone voice.

"Seriously, it feels like it was such a long time ago." She muttered confused.

"Yeah well..." He was quickly interrupted by the ringing of his phone, he knew it was a calling from other officers as soon as he looked at the number. Jamie quickly looked at Eddie giving her 'the look' and quickly answered the phone trying not to attract suspicion to himself as he spoke.

"Officer Rigetti to Officer Reagan are you hearing me? " The officer's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yes I'm hearing you." Jamie said loud enough for Rigetti to hear but not for anyone else to hear.

"There's a situation on West 54th Avenue involving a construction site you're the closest."

"Ok 10-4 show us responding." Jamie then ended the call and looked to Eddie with confusion on his face. Eddie spotted the confusion on his face and said;

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Rigetti," he said as they started walking, "he said that there was a situation on West 54th."

"Okay, so we're going to respond so what's the problem?"

"Well, we haven't exactly got our vests on and we're not wearing uniform."

"Oh well, we're the closest and it's not like there's been shots fired or anything. But if it helps once we get to the place we'll call for backup, we'll be fine." Eddie said as they entered the car.

"Famous last words," Jamie thought as he started to drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached the building it was being constructed as the officer had said but it didn't look like anything criminal was going, however they saw that all the builders had gone, probably to lunch which was nothing unusual because it was lunchtime. Both Jamie and Eddie entered the building with their guns and their shields on their t-shirts, they were looking around cautiously; having each other's backs as they usually did. Suddenly they heard a child's voice shouting.

"Reagan, did you hear that?" Eddie whispered.

"Yeah." Jamie said. He was worried as it was a child who may be in danger. "You go up the stairs first and I'll follow." Jamie said in a voice that Eddie knew not to argue with.

As they climbed up the stairs the voice that they had heard became louder and louder until they knew that the child was definitely behind the door.

"I'll go through the door get the kid while you cover me 'kay." She was in full momma bear mode as it was a kid they were saving."

"Fine, just be careful," he replied before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. He was still wary about this place.

What happened next happened in slow motion for Jamie.

As Eddie entered the room she looked around for the kid but realised that there was no one there but it was a CD player playing the voice. On repeat. Eddie soon realised that this was trap and headed for the exit but was suddenly caught off guard by the wall of rubble that had just fallen in front of her."

"JAMIE!" was the last thing she shouted before she blacked out and everything was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys sorry I don't update too regularly it's just that between school, swim team practice and my "active social life" I don't have much time to write. I might not update this weekend because I'm on a school trip to Belgium. Please review!**

Chapter 2

It was unbearable. The searing pain in her head, eyes even her whole body it felt like hell on earth. "Jamie" was Eddie's first thought, he couldn't have survived that crash as he was standing next to the door when it happened and he was…. In the rubble. Eddie shuddered and let a few tears slip at the horrible thought of Jamie dying there, she never even had the chance to tell him how she felt… well so much for that thought. Eddie was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the silent but heavy footsteps behind her coming towards and stopping the CD player that was playing the voice that caused all the mess. However she did notice when she felt a cold heavy metal object on the back of her head and the sound of it being loaded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie shook his head trying to get the dust from the collapsed building off of his hair. It was not working. He was trying to figure out where Eddie would be, hopefully not under the wall of rubble that he was currently facing otherwise they had a serious problem on their hands. He was so worried about her, his worst nightmare had come true but even now he couldn't save her he felt so helpless and it scared him.

He remembered that the phone that he had used to answer the call from the officer and realised that he could call the precinct for help. As he got up and started to look for he finally felt the pain and he grimaced but he worked through it and found the phone and pressed 9-1-1. There was a ring and someone finally picked up the phone. It was Renzulli.

"Good afternoon this is the 12th precinct how can we help you?" he said in a slightly bored voice. A small smile formed on Jamie's face and then disappeared again.

"Hey Sarge it's Reagan." He said with a stoic face and voice to match.

"Reagan! Where are you and Janko you were supposed to be back half an hour ago, I was about to send out a search party for you!" Renzulli said with real concern for his old rookie and his partner. He would never admit it but he liked the two officers and were probably his favourites.

"Sarge we're on West 54th and we're in a building that's collapsed," Jamie said getting more worried by the second as another beam began to creak.

"What are you doing over there?" Renzulli said with confusion.

"Well, we got a call that there was a situation here and... Well I thought you would've known."

"I don't ever remember any officer giving you a call about a situation and if it was that serious then it would've gone through me first. Plus, you two aren't even wearing uniform."

Jamie could hear the Sergeant ordering backup and a bus that would soon arrive at their location.

"But if no one in the precinct called it in then who did?" Then the truth dawned on him. It was a setup. The whole thing. It finally made sense, the CD player playing on repeat, the random call that they got. Who knew what was behind that wall of rubble and if Eddie was really safe?

"You still there Reagan?" Renzulli's voice boomed down the line bringing him back to his senses.

"Errr… Yeah I'm still here."

"What about Janko is she ok?"

"I don't know Sarge she's on the other side of this wall and I don't know what to don and…" A lump formed in his throat and tears sprang to his eyes which he quickly wiped away.

"Okay Reagan don't worry we'll get you both out just stay on the call 'kay." He said sensing the sadness and emotion is his old rookie's voice and he felt for him. It couldn't be easy losing a partner in the line of duty and then only three years later not knowing if your own partner was dead or alive. He didn't know how he felt or how to empathise with the young man but he silently prayed that he would never have to go through it himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sound of the police sirens became louder and a lot clearer, the force that was on the back of Eddie's head became harder and began to scare her even more, she hadn't even turned around to see who this woman, man… thing was and that made it even more terrifying.

"Did you call the cops? Huh!"

It was definitely a man.

"No I swear I didn't I…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence because she honestly had nothing else to say. "Who are you?" she said trying to put more confidence in her voice but failing.

"It doesn't matter who I am but it's more about who you are Edit Anastasia Janko." The man said.

Eddie gasped, and was shocked that the man knew who she was. She turned her brain into cop mode and tried to figure out what to do but all she could think about was the horrible pain in her body, and the gun that was pointed to her head. So she did what she had to do to get away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the fire service got Jamie out of the building by clearing most of the rubble, he looked back worried about Eddie and thinking about his love for her that he had been trying to hide for nearly two years now. But after so long it just seem worthless and absolutely pointless. As he was stepping out of the building he tripped and the last thing he heard loud and clear was a gunshot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the loud sound of the gunshot hit her ears she looked up at the wall and saw how close the bullet was to nearly hitting her. Stupid her for falling while trying to escape. Rookie mistake.

The man laughed. "You really think that you can get away that easy," he said with false humour. As he approached Eddie and hit her with the butt of his gun. "If you think this is a game then think again," and with that he walked away into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie stood in absolute shock as a million questions were going through his mind and thousands of worst case scenarios playing like a bad dream in his head.

"Reagan, did you see where that came from?" Jamie's worried sergeant said.

"No and Sarge,"

"Yeah,"

"There's definitely someone else in there."

The next few minutes were a blur for Jamie as Renzulli called for backup and for the Hostage Negotiation Team, just in case. A familiar loud and gruff voice brought him back to the present.

"Hey Harvard!" Danny shouted at Jamie who was sitting on a stretcher getting a check-up from an EMT. "You okay?" Danny said seeming fine on the outside but consumed with worry ever since his partner, Baez, had told him what had happened.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he paused because there was nothing else to say. "Do you know anything?"

"No but HNT's are trying to get a visual on Eddie and the other person that's in there but nothing's working yet." Danny saw the worry on his kid brother's face and said, "We'll get her out Jamie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie shifted her legs into a more comfortable position, it had been over an hour since they had gotten to this place and ended up here. Her head was still bleeding from the hit and she was slowly becoming dizzy, not to mention that it was a New York summer outside and the collapsed roof wasn't exactly providing the best shade or air conditioning let alone fresh air.

She had noticed that this mystery man had calmed down after his outburst minutes before so she decided to find out as much as she could about this guy.

"Okay so, we've been here long enough and let's face it we're not getting out anytime soon sooo what's your name?" she blurted out.

"Why does it matter?" was her response.

"Well I at least want to know why your holding you and plus if I have to call you I don't exactly want to be saying mystery man." She said kicking herself listening to her failed attempt of humour.

The man seemed to find it funny as he let out a short laugh and said, "You were always funny like that, it's one of the reasons that I actually liked you."

Eddie's head snapped up. Who was this person who seemed to know so much about her?

The man continued, "My name's Michael Harris by the way."

"Mike Harris." Eddie said quietly in full recognition. "How did I not recognise you, I saw you nearly every day of middle school and high school. Why didn't you keep in touch?"

"Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Well you should." Michael shouted which made Eddie jump in fear.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Eddie spoke up;

"Does he know?"

"Of course not, I barely even speak to him anymore."

"What about your parents how are they?"

"Why would you care." He quickly snapped back.

"I care because they were pretty much my parents at one point." Eddie said with annoyance in her voice.

"You think you're so amazing riding on your high horse thinking that you're so much better than everybody else…"

"That's not true and you know it." Eddie said as her anger started to get the best of her. When she'd calmed down she said. "I used to hate it when we argued and I still do now." When she heard no answer she continued, "You never answered my second question."

"I think you can answer that by yourself." He responded quietly but loud enough so that Eddie could hear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We got anything partner?" Danny asked his partner.

"Nothing yet but it looks like our tech team found a camera in the building and are trying to hack into it." Maria Baez said. She and her partner were tired as they were standing in the hot sun and so far were hitting dead ends everywhere with this case. "How's your brother doing?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Detectives," a man from the tech team called out. "We've got a visual."

As Jamie, Maria and Danny looked at the computer screen they saw Eddie sitting down with Michael pacing the room with his gun in his hand.

"Is there any chance that we could zoom in or something." Jamie said. He had gotten the all clear from the EMTs and had been think about Eddie ever since.

"No can do." The tech lady said, "I already tried and it's definitely not possible."

"Who's the guy pacing with the gun? Run his face through facial recognition."

The lady ran his face through the system but came up with nothing.

"Sorry, there's not enough detail on his face for even the computer to recognise."

"Wait a minute, you have Eddie's number right." Danny said inquisitively.

"Yeah of course." Jamie said in confusion.

"Well if you have her phone number maybe you could text her when that guy's not looking. It's dangerous but we haven't got any more leads." Danny though out loud.

"Okay." Jamie quickly agreed. He would do anything for Eddie and he hoped that she knew that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie thought about all of the time that Michael and Eddie had spent together over the past years. They weren't best friends but they were close. After all, Mike was Eddie's brother's best friend but they were as close as brothers and that made it dangerous for Mike's family as they were 'easy and unsuspecting' as her father had put it.

When Mike had pointed out that she would know why he was doing this, she immediately realized what had happened. One of the families that her dad was stealing money from was Mike's family. At her father's trial the judge had kindly pointed out how her father, Armin Janko, had always stolen the most money from people that were closest to him and his family and that circle of people happened to include the Harris family.

After the trial Eddie had heard hardly anything from the Harris family, but in rumours that people had told her she'd heard that they were living off of nothing and were in huge debt. She knew that they were the worst affected out of all of everyone but she knew that this was the case that she would never forgive her father for. Not even in a million life times.

As she replayed everything that had happened in her head like a bad dream, she realised that Mike had a valid reason for holding her here and not talking to her for years. Hell, if it was she was in Mike's shoes she probably would have done exactly the same. Or worse.

"You want revenge don't you, that's what you came for." Eddie whispered as she was on the verge of crying.

"Exactly." Michael said, his voice cold and emotionless. "I knew you were clever enough to figure it out."

"I can understand it. I mean, with everything that you've gone through…" she stopped. "But you have to believe me when I say that it wasn't my fault and I had no idea about what was going on." Eddie said her voice the opposite of Mike's.

"I'm sorry I can't believe you, I mean with everything that's happened to me and my family you should be happy that you're still here." Michael turned around and continued his pacing leaving Eddie distraught but after hearing what he had said, she was ready to turn the tables.


	4. Author

**A/N: I am so sorry guys I know I haven't updated in ages but again life got in the way. Hope you like this chapter. By the way I really wanted to add a sibling to Eddie's family. (You'll understand when you read it.)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Frank it was nice to talk to you again I will definitely be thinking about what you've said and will consider all the factors on this decision." The mayor Cater Poole said as he was moving his wheelchair towards the door. As Garrett held open the door.

"The pleasure was all mine Mr Mayor." Frank said with a hint of a smile on his face. He was tired already and it wasn't even midday yet. When the mayor went out of the door and Garrett came back into the room to supposedly check on how the meeting had gone Frank did his signature sigh and said, "Now that was hard work."

"Why are you surprised?" Garrett retorted back. However Frank did not satisfy him with a reply, instead he sat down to start going over some papers that had been lying on his desk since that morning when his assistant Abigail Baker entered the room in her orderly and calm fashion. But Abigail had been working for Frank long enough for him to know when the news that she was going to give was good or it was bad.

"Sir," she started "there's a situation involving two police officers on West 54th Avenue." She stopped wondering whether she should continue or not.

"What happened." Frank said, his voice low and deep and void of any emotion.

"Two officers got a hoax call and they went to a building that it was clearly not safe to go in, the building then collapsed. One officer got out safely but one is still in the building being held hostage; we now know it was a setup but the name of the criminal is still unknown." Baker said grimly. She hated doing this.

"Who?" he was dreading the answer.

"Sir… it was your son Officer Reagan and his partner Officer Janko. They were undercover in street clothes. I'm sorry sir. There's a car outside ready to take you there and I will cancel all of your meetings for today." And with that she left.

Frank took a deep breath in and looked at Garrett who had been standing there without saying one word, he then got his phone out and started to make a call as he walked out to his car where the worst might have been awaiting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bzzzzzzzzzz"

"Bzzzzzzzzzz"

Eddie felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and quickly got it out before Mike had noticed. She turned the brightness down and looked at what Jamie had texted her.

' _Who's the guy in there?'_

' _R u ok?"_

She quickly texted back:

' _I'm ok just head bleeding and Mike Harris my brothers best friend.'_

She pressed send and hope it would go through despite the lack of reception. She looked up and saw that Mike was still pacing, she couldn't imagine what he had been through, to have the people you trusted betray in the worst way. Actually now that she thought about it, she knew exactly how that felt.

"Do you want to see a picture of him?"

"Who?" he snapped back.

"My brother, Will. Or don't tell me you've forgotten his name." Even though it was fairly dim in there she could make out a small hint of a smile.

"Ok."

She got out her phone again and very quickly texted:

' _Call me.'_

And then, in case he checked her phone, closed the window and opened her camera roll and looked for a picture of her brother and his fiancé, Jessica.

"Here," she handed the phone to Mike and he looked at it remorseful and looked as if he was missing something in his life. Even Eddie seemed sad as she looked at the photo. She missed her brother as she didn't talk to him as much as she would've liked to, the arrest of their father had caused a rift between them and they had slowly grown apart; she hadn't seen him in two years.

"His fiancé Jess invited me to be a bridesmaid at their wedding in the spring next year." She was pulling on his heartstrings a little bit to see what would happen, when she didn't hear and answer she continued. "He misses you, you were his best friend and he never wanted to…"

Just as Eddie was about to finish her sentence her phone rang and Mike jumped out of his skin.

"What the hell?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the van was silent as they were waiting for someone to pick up Eddie's phone. The lead HNT was hoping to talk Mike and make him change his mind about what he was doing.

Meanwhile Baez, Danny and Jamie had got the name from Eddie and had looked Mike up in the system. He had no priors at all and was a clean as a whistle. However the previous year his wife had divorced him and she now lived in Queens. They had run out of options about what to do and the pressure was getting to all of them, especially Jamie.

"Come on you can't tell me that there's nothing you can do to help her." Jamie argued his fists clenching.

"No kid. Look if there was anything that I could do I would have done it by now!" Danny half-shouted attempting not to make a scene but failing.

"Don't give me that..." Jamie began but was interrupted by his Sergeant shouting "Ten-hut." signalling for them to salute at the Commissioner who was walking down and saying "As you were."

As Frank approached his two boys he looked at both of them and knew that they were about to start a fight. When he had heard that it was Eddie trapped in the building he couldn't help but breathe out but then breathe in again when he thought about the effect that it might have on his youngest. Frank knew that the death of Vinny, Jamie's former partner, was hard on Jamie. At one point he thought that Jamie would never recover emotionally, but when his new partner, Eddie, had arrived he started to see Jamie's happier side. It was the side of him that Frank hadn't seen since Joe had died and he had Eddie to thank for that.

He gave the look to his detail which meant 'back off please' and started to talk to his boys.

"Officer, Detective. How is the case going?" He said as professionally as he could.

"Fine sir." Was Danny's curt answer.

"Dad will do fine thanks." Frank said. He sometimes found it uncomfortable when his children called him 'sir'. "How are you Jamie?" he said with real emphasis on the word 'you'.

"I'm fine thank you. I got the all clear from the EMT's so…"

"That's not what I meant."

"I'll be fine Dad. As soon as we get her out of there."

Frank didn't want to push too hard so he just said, "Okay."

"Reagan! We've got an answer." Said someone from the tech team.

When Danny and Jamie got to the van, the HNT had already started talking on the phone.

"What is it that you want Mike, money, a car?"

"Those would be nice but what I'm really here for is revenge."

"Revenge on who?"

"I can't tell you that or it would ruin all the fun." Mike said between laughing.

"Do you want revenge on you ex-wife or something?"

Mike went silent. "This has nothing to do with my ex is that understood." And then Mike dropped the phone with the last thing that was heard was him loading the chamber of the gun.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Put it down Mike." Eddie said, her voice wavering with fear and uncertainty as the gun was pointed to her head. "You don't need to shoot yet, we can talk it out ok." She said with more confidence as he started to lower the gun. "Good."

"We can talk," he said gruffly. "But I ask the questions ok."

"Fine." She said. Eddie would be glad to do anything as long as that gun wasn't pointed at her or anyone else.

"I saw you with a guy the other day, I think it was Monday or something, he's definitely a detective because I saw you in his precinct is he your boyfriend or something." Mike said with what Eddie thought was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Wait a minute, you've been stalking me!"

"That's not what I asked Eddie. Answer the question."

As Eddie thought back to the memories that she had she finally thought back to last week Monday…

 _*Flashback*_

 _Eddie walked into the 54_ _th_ _Precinct looking for a certain detective._

" _Hey Maria," the detective turned around and smiled at Eddie._

" _Hi Eddie what are you doing here?"_

" _Oh I'm just looking for Danny, is he here?"_

" _Yeah he's just..." Maria was interrupted when Danny came along_

" _Oh hey Eddie do you wanna go for a walk outside so we can talk." Danny said with a knowing look._

"What so you get together with married guys now do you?"

Eddie blushed and looked at Mike like she was about to slap him. "Let me at least finish."

 _**  
"So what have you got planned so far."_

" _Quite a lot actually, I've pretty much got everything ready apart form one thing. Oh and that reminds me; you need to meet me at Passelini's tonight and no one needs to know especially Jamie."_

" _Yeah I know the drill and don't worry no one has found out so far right?" Danny said with a mischievous grin on his face._

 _*End Flashback*_

"So that's what happened." Eddie said. She realized, as she started talking about the restaurant, that she was extremely hungry and when she was hungry she got irritated.

"So you're not going to tell me what happened at the restaurant."

"No! That was completely private."

"Ok then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jamie was pacing. Again. He'd got even more nervous and worried after the phone call had been disconnected and they had all heard the chamber of the gun being loaded. He needed to know that Eddie was ok even if it was just a few words that she said to him about how she was hungry or how she wished that she could get a cold beer. Any of that would have made him relax.

"Jamie." Danny said as he handed him a greasy, but hot sandwich form the nearest food cart. "Here, it may not be fresh but it's food and it's hot."

Jamie smiled, he knew that his older brother cared about him even though he may not have showed it through his tough exterior. "Thanks Danny." He said just before he took a bite of the sandwich.

"Captain said that ESU are ready to go up into the building and break through." He paused. "They're delaying the inevitable."

"I know that." Jamie said between bites. "What if they fire and they shoot her Danny or... if this Mike guy shoots. What happens then?"

"We'll deal with that when we get to it. When you're done do you wanna come and put on your vest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddie breathed in and out again trying to savour the little air that she had. The day was getting even hotter and the air was denser than before and Eddie was struggling to breath. The wound on her head had started to dry up and stop bleeding but something felt wrong, it felt like she was bleeding inside. However Eddie ignored this and focused on the problem in front of her. She needed to make another phone call to give them the go ahead signal but given the circumstances she knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Have you seen him at all?" Mike whispered.

"If you mean my dad then, yes I have."

"Where, did you visit him in prison?"

"Yeah I did and I visited him in the hospital after he got beaten up. I still haven't forgiven him you know." Eddie confessed.

"I'm not surprised really."

The silence between them was deafening to Eddie's ears and she couldn't bear the thought of this being the way she ended her life. Just as she was about to speak Mike spoke up.

"I always liked you, you know."

"Well I hope so otherwise you would've been lying to me for the past 15 years." She said with a half-sarcastic laugh.

"No, I mean 'like' as in had feeling for."

This had taken Eddie way off-balance.

"Seriously, I mean I'm flattered but, I never would've thought…"

"Yeah well, so much for that." Mike said embarrassed.

"No, I think it's sweet and just between us, I had a big crush on you in high school."

Mike and Eddie both smiled at each other and laughed both thinking about how much had gone so wrong in so little time. Just as the mood was about to lighten Eddie's phone rang again and Mike's jaw set and he quickly became angry again. They were back to phase 1.

"Pick it up Mike, they're just going to keep calling until you answer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Mike, its Tom do you remember me?" the hostage negotiator said with a voice that could be described as soothing.

"I'm not here to chat ok."

"I'm not either," he looked at Jamie and Danny. "Look I'm going to give the phone to a friend of mine who might be able to help me ok."

The hostage negotiator gave the phone to Danny and gave him a look to signal him to start talking.

"Hey Mike."

"Who are you?"

"It's Danny I'm a friend of Eddie's and I'm here to help you and her okay." There was no answer so Danny continued. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, not yet anyway. I mean Eddie's head is bleeding a bit but that's all." Mike said he was becoming nervous and was starting to sweat.

"Ok that's good can you give the phone to Eddie so I can check up on her."

"Fine… but if there's any code talk or something, I blow her brains out is that understood!"

Mike handed the phone to Eddie who was trembling with fear, she took the phone and started talking.

"Hello."

"Eddie, hey, you okay." Eddie frowned. It wasn't Danny who was on the phone, it was Jamie.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay my head just hurts. I'm guessing you got out okay though." She laughed sadly.

"Yeah." Jamie knew there wasn't any time to waste with talking. All that mattered was Eddie's safety. "Are you ready?" He knew that she knew about what she was talking about.

"Err yeah. Make it quick." She said glancing at Mike who looked like he had caught on to what they had been saying and he wasn't happy. At all.

"What! That's enough." He took the phone from Eddie and what he did next no one was expecting.

He fired two bullets.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddie hit the wall as the force and impact of the bullet hit her and caused an unimaginable pain to sear through her body causing her to almost the floor. She looked down and saw that blood was seeping out of her on the lower right side of her abdomen and it scared her. She held it down with as much pressure as she could manage but it failed after a few seconds as the blood ran through her hands.

To make things worse, Mike dropped the phone, forgetting that the call was still connected, and started to hold her arm with a hellish grip. 'Now would be a great time for them to come' she thought as the pain became unbearable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frank, Jamie, Danny and the most of the HNT stared at the screen that was showing the camera in the room. ESU and their leader were ready and prepared to go into the building and so were Danny and Jamie. But they were taken by surprise when Mike had fired and shot Eddie, which meant that their situation just became a lot more life-threatening and deadly.

"It's on your word Commissioner. When you say it we move." The head ESU said.

Frank took a deep breath in and looked at his two sons who had got their guns and vests and were ready to go. "Go."

As ESU climbed up the usable stairs as quietly as possible Danny and Jamie followed en suite with a civilian who was also wearing a vest to protect him. As they reached the door, that wasn't blocked with rubble, to go into the room. Danny, who had now moved to the front, signalled that on the count of three they would enter the room.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Police don't move! Drop your weapon!" They all shouted, yet Mike wouldn't move or give up and it didn't look like he was giving up anytime soon.

He was holding Eddie's neck with his arm and he had a gun pointed to her head. Jamie hated this sight and at one point he had the urge to run at this guy and shoot him where he stood so that he could at least hug Eddie or get her some medical attention.

"Hey Mike you need to put the gun down." Danny said edging towards him with the smallest steps possible. "You're not going to get out of here alive unless you drop it ok."

"You think I care about getting out of here, as I said before all I want is revenge and I got it." Mike smirked.

"Look, I understand that you're mad," Jamie spoke up, "but the man that did this to you is behind bars. He's already lost his wife, you wanna make him lose a kid too?" Jamie continued. "We all make mistakes Mike, it's just how we make up for them that counts."

"You think this was some kind of petty mistake! Because of this man, who was supposed to be our friend by the way, we lost all of our savings. My parents are still in debt and the money that you people make every day, is the amount that my parents have to live off of every week." He paused to take a breath. "While the people that ruined my life are still living on the high horse and she," he pointed to Eddie, "is still riding around in a silver Porsche. So officer do you want to still tell me how they made up for this mistake."

Jamie was speechless he had no idea what to say anymore, luckily someone else spoke up.

"You're right and I want to say on behalf of all of us we're really sorry. But I want to say again that we had no idea what was going on. If we did know we definitely would have told you soon as possible. You know that Mike, I mean come on we were best friends."

Eddie's eyes widened as she saw who was talking. It was her brother Will Janko.

"What are you doing here Will?" Mike said.

"I'm here to stop you from hurting anyone else. You're not a criminal Mike you're just an ordinary, funny guy who was just angry about something that happened to you and that anger got out of control. But it happens Mike and the first thing you can do to prevent it from ever happening again is to put the gun down and let these officers help you." Will negotiated with Mike his voice sounding confident.

Everyone in the room was tense as no one knew what was going to happen. Guns were raised but Mike dropped to his gun and he dropped to the ground taking Eddie with him. As soon as he hit the floor officers ran to cuff him and Jamie ran to Eddie who was slowly slipping away.

"Eddie, hey can you hear me?" Jamie said as he took off his jacket and pressed it against her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Jamie, it hurts." Was all Eddie could manage to say but she couldn't help but smile at the way he was holding her.

"Yeah I know you're going to be fine Eddie." Jamie said as he turned around to shout. "People we need a bus here quickly!" As if they were on cue, several EMT's came up with a stretcher and tried to attend to Eddie but her eyes were slowly closing and she wouldn't let go of Jamie's hand.

"Officer, I need you to let go of her hand so that we can treat her."

"But…"

"Please Officer." The EMT pleaded with sincerity and the utmost urgency. Finally Jamie reluctantly let go of her hand and ran behind the stretcher in the hope that Eddie would stay alive.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jamie sat in the waiting room his finger tapping on the chair, a tell-tale sign which showed that that he was nervous and agitated. It had been almost two hours since the bus had arrived at St. Vics and the only news that Jamie had got was that Eddie was going into surgery. Jamie was lost in his own thoughts when two familiar voices brought him back.

"Hey Jamie." Erin said she had been worried until she had seen him.

"Hi, how did you know I was here?" he asked the question not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well when Dad was on his way to the scene he called me but I was in court. So when I got out I called him and he told me what happened and where you were." She explained. "How are you?" Erin asked remembering the talk that she'd had with Jamie just a year ago about how he felt about Eddie and she couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now.

"Fine." Was the answer that Jamie gave once again. He was getting frustrated with people asking how he was when there was clearly a bigger situation at hand.

"Kid, I think she was looking for an honest answer." Danny, who had been surprisingly quiet this whole time, said.

Jamie looked at Danny like he was about to answer when Will came up behind them.

"Have you guys heard anything yet?" he asked with concern in his voice. He had been in another hospital room with Mike, it looked like he had a few minor injuries and while the nurses were treating him he was talking to Mike trying to make up for lost time. During this chat Mike and Will had both realised how much their friendship had meant to them and how much they had actually missed each other over the years.

"Nothing yet, how's Mike?" Jamie asked purely out of politeness, to be honest he couldn't have cared less how Mike was doing after what he had done to Eddie.

"He's ok actually, he's a lot calmer now and more relaxed. The doctors say he can be discharged soon." Will said with a small smile.

"That's good. Well now that we have the chance I noticed that we haven't actually been formerly introduced. As you probably might have guessed I'm William Janko but most people just call me Will." He said as he extended his hand out for Erin, Jamie and Danny to shake. "I am also Eddie's older brother as you already know."

"It's nice to meet you and I'm Jamie Reagan, Eddie's partner and this is my brother, Danny and my sister, Erin." He said clearly a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Suddenly almost out of nowhere Linda appeared and tapped Danny on the shoulder.  
"Hey Danny." She said relieved that he was okay. After she had greeted Erin, Jamie and had been introduced to Will she finally told them about Eddie.

"So she'll be alright, we recovered the bullet and we stopped the internal bleeding. She also has a concussion and 12 stitches where she was hit with the gun but overall she will eventually recover. She's awake now but she might have a bit of a headache and she may be a little drowsy from all the meds." Linda smiled and added. "Only two people in the room at a time by the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jamie walked into the hospital room he was taken aback by the amount of wires and IV drips that surrounded her. Eddie was pale and had dark rings under her eyes, yet to Jamie she still looked beautiful.

"Hi guys." She croaked sometimes it still hurt her to talk. Jamie knew she was trying to keep it together but her brother just went in and hugged her and she really struggled not to burst into tears.

"I've missed you a lot." Will said after he had come out of the hug. "Sorry I haven't seen you it's just that…"

"Will don't worry, we're both to blame in this okay."

"Wow Eddie you still always have to have the last word don't you." Will joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." Eddie rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. She then turned to Jamie.

"Hey Will can you get me something from the cafeteria please preferably Jell-O or fries or something." She said him hinting that she wanted him to be out of the room.

"Oh okay yeah Jell-O." he said awkwardly and walked out of the room leaving Eddie and Jamie by themselves.

Jamie looked around the room thinking really hard about what to say. It was weird trying so hard to make conversation with Eddie like this. Usually Eddie was the first one to talk and then the conversation started without them even thinking about it. Eddie had also noticed the tension in the room and being her bold, brash self she said.

"You know what Reagan this is so stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well for one the way you're looking around the room."

"What! I was just trying to think of something to say I mean you nearly died for goodness sakes what am I supposed to say, do you want to go out for beers when you get discharged or something."

That was more like it.

Eddie laughed. "See Reagan even in a hospital bed I can still tease you. Don't worry I was struggling too." The smile faded from her face. "I never thanked you for what you said to Mike. What you said was really true." She continued. "I knew that what my dad did was bad and it hurt a lot of really good people but I never would have thought that it would have affected Mike this much. If only I had done something you know…"

"Eddie you can't blame yourself you know that."

"Yeah now I know that." She quickly tried to lighten the mood. "So what do you think of my brother?"

"Well to be honest I haven't really been with him that long to judge but he seems like a good guy and a hell of a negotiator."

"Yeah he was pretty good in there."

Just a Jamie was about to reply Danny came into the room.

"Hey guys I just came in to check on Eddie and see how you guys are but it looks like you're in the middle of something so I'll just go." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"No, it's okay please stay." Eddie said a bit too eagerly and Jamie caught on and eyed her suspiciously.

"Well okay then. So how are you?" Danny asked.

"I'm alright but it does hurt a little though." She explained

"That's good hope you recover soon."

While they'd had their little conversation Jamie looked between the both of them and sensed that there was something going on between them. However he let it pass because he was glad that Eddie was safe and no more secrets and anger would be shared.

Well at least that's what he thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I think that we're nearly coming to the end of this story and I would like to write another story which would preferably be a Jamko actions story (because I'm not very good at fluff) so any suggestions on storylines would be really good. This chapter is mostly some fun and it helps to wrap up some stuff in the story. It also talks a bit about Will as well. Hope you're liking this story by the way and please read and review.**

Chapter 8

A week had passed and Jamie had returned to work riding with Renzulli for now and he was enjoying it. He would never admit it but as much as he loved riding with Eddie and spending time with her, he missed riding with his old TO and listening to his dry and witty humour. Eddie, on the other hand, was quickly recovering and after a few small scares she was doing well and was soon to be discharged. Mike had fully confessed and was going to be put on trial next week and Danny had promised to put in a good word with the DA saying that what he did was unacceptable but he did have a fairly valid reason for it.

During Eddie's time at the hospital she had lots of time to think as well as many visits from her brother and his fiancé, who was proving to be lots of fun and within a few hours all the awkwardness and tense atmosphere had gone and they were joking and teasing each other like nothing had happened. She'd had lots of time to remember what she and Will had to gotten up to as children and the mischief they had caused. Even though they were five years apart they still had a close relationship and Eddie wanted it to stay that way. Finally they talked about the wedding that was happening next spring, Eddie was happy for her brother and she showed it. A lot. She was glad that he had found the right person to spend the rest of his life with. But Eddie also made it extremely clear to Jess that if she ever did anything to hurt her brother, she would be taking no prisoners.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Eddie said when Jess was at work one day.

"It's alright." Eddie gave him a look and he added. "It's a little intense though but going for the ride with Jess so it should be okay."

"That's good." Eddie replied.

"Before you start I know you're going to ask if Jess is treating me right and she is. She's amazing. What about you is there anyone special in your life?" Will said. They were like twins, not so much in looks but more in character. In fact they were total opposite in looks, to say in one description Eddie was five-four They both knew what the other was about to say and could guess what the other was thinking. Sometimes they even finished each other's sentences; they had that 'twin-sense' or in their case 'brother-sister-sense'.

"There's no one Will." She said with sadness in her voice.

"You sure about that. Because when I was with Mike in his hospital room he was telling me about some guy that he saw you with and you guys said you were going to a fancy restaurant." Will teased.

"Oh great it's like we're back in fifth grade again let me guess he told who the guy was right?" Eddie said with a flat tone.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact he did. He said it was that detective that was leading the investigation. What was his name again?" Will said while he was mock thinking. "Oh yeah it was Danny. Danny Reagan, who just happens to be Jamie's brother and MARRIED Eddie. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Ok it's really not what you think okay." Eddie defended.

"Then please explain it to me because it looks like your dating a married man."

"Look Will I wish I could tell you but I can't. You know you're not very good with secrets."

Before Will could protest Danny came in as he was finishing up a call with Baez.

"Detective," he said with a smirk on his face. "It's nice to see you again."

"Mr Janko it's nice to see you too. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" Danny said unable to contain his grin.

"No, actually we were just talking about…" He looked at Eddie who looked at him with pleading eyes however that did not escape Danny's careful watch. "Your brother and how the partnership between him and Eddie was going." He said. Eddie silently breathed out but the victory was short lived.

"Okay give it up, both of you. Eddie what did you tell him?" Danny said like he was interrogating a perp.

"I didn't tell him anything I swear, he doesn't know anything." Her voice going a little too high.

"Geez," Danny started laughing. "All of this stress because of something so little."

"With all due respect Detective I'm sure your wife wouldn't think the same thing." Will said thinking about how this guy wasn't embarrassed.

"What are you talking about and what does my wife have to do with this?" Danny said starting to get a little annoyed at this guy and he was getting ready to rough this guy up even if he was Eddie's brother.

"Well don't you think she'd be just a little bit offended?"

"Not really." Danny said confused.

Eddie, who was just watching the whole scenario play out, bit her lip and was struggling not to laugh at the two fully grown men who were acting like five year olds. She had a feeling that the situation was quickly going to get out of hand.

"What are you really talking about? Come on tell me." Danny said his temper rising extremely fast.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know. I mean seriously an affair with my sister is that as low as you can go." Will spat out.

Danny looked at him his facial expression full of shock, surprise and what Eddie thought was disgust but she wasn't offended.

"Why?" Was all Danny could manage to say.

"Well with all the secrecy and where you guys were meeting I just figured…" Will said now embarrassed about his theory.

"I can assure you that I would never cheat on my wife, especially with my brother's partner and best friend." He paused. "No offence Eddie."

"None taken." Eddie said shocked at where the conversation had gone.

"Look the reason we were meeting up is because…"

 **A/N: Sorry guys to leave it there, next chapter will be up soon. (hopefully) I am cruel aren't I?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating sooner but anyway here's the last chapter x.**

Chapter 9

Danny walked into the Reagan family home two weeks later. He was in a good mood, he and Baez had just solved another homicide and Eddie had been released the week before and for the time being was staying with her brother in her apartment. It was early morning and he had the whole day off, it also happened to be Jamie's 30th birthday today and the Reagans had their usual celebratory dinner in honour of the birthday family member. Danny was dropping off Linda's famous lasagne that she had happily slaved over yesterday night, she'd made enough to feed an army but considering who was going to be at the dinner, it would probably be finished before the night was over.

The house was silent since it was 9am on a Saturday and Frank and Henry must have still been sleeping in preparing for the long day. So Danny took a walk around the house looking at all the family photos and thinking about how far they had come over the years and also how much they had gained. He knew that with everything that had happened the Reagan family were still very close and he knew that over the years, even when people came and went, that that wouldn't change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun filtered into Jamie's room, he looked outside and thanked God that he was still here 30 years on. He took a few moments to think about the people that he loved who weren't with him on this special day. When he was finished he looked at his phone which quickly started to ring in his hand. As he looked at it he saw a familiar number on his screen and he smiled and then picked up the call.

"Hello."

" _Well hello there birthday boy, I'm surprised you picked up since it is still quite early." Eddie said with a cheerful voice._

"Yeah well, I was awoken by the sun." He joked.

" _Good for you. Seriously though Happy Birthday Jamie, how does it feel to be the big three zero?!_

"Honestly it doesn't feel any different." But the thing is that things did. After the situation with Eddie and Mike, he had felt very differently about his 'predicament' with Eddie and after this birthday he wanted to change things up… He wanted to make his cake and eat it too.

" _Well you won't be saying that when the grey hairs start appearing."_ Eddie said. Her sarcastic voice bringing him back to the present.

"So will you be coming to the famous Reagan birthday dinner?" He said trying not to sound too eager.

" _Errm about that, I would be honoured but I have a date tonight with this guy called Mark, it's our 2_ _nd_ _date today and he's taking me out. I'm really sorry but I would be intruding anyway."_ She said trying to add a little bit of lightnessto the conversation.

"Oh," Jamie muttered trying his hardest not to sound disappointed. "Well that'll be fun won't it?" Silence. "Are you driving?" He said changing the subject.

" _Err yeah, I'm picking up my dress to wear tonight."_

So much for changing the subject. Tired of this conversation he quickly ended it. "Well I really hope you have a nice date tonight and I'll see you at roll call."

" _Yeah bye Reagan and happy birthday."_ She said with sincerity that could not be faked and with that she ended the call.

Jamie sighed. This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The only sound that could be heard throughout the house was the faint wheezing of the coffee maker in the kitchen of the Reagan family house. As Frank got two mugs out of the cupboard he just took a moment to relax in the environment that he was currently in. It felt nice to just be a father on a Saturday morning with his own father; not the Police Commissioner signing papers or reading crime stats but just Frank Reagan in his own home. As he looked across the table he saw the big plate of lasagne sitting on the table, he smiled to himself and carefully put it back into the freezer.

"Morning Francis," Henry said in his usual gruff voice.

"Morning Pop," Frank said, busying himself by pouring the coffee into the mugs.

"30 huh… It seems like just yesterday he was so upset about that C that he got in Science." Henry muttered with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well they grow up so fast don't they Pop," Frank said with a chuckle remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"You think he's going to enjoy tonight?" Frank asked unsure.

"Of course it will be great." Henry declared confidently putting Frank, finally, at ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew she should have left home a lot earlier. She was never going to make it at this rate. The traffic going towards J.F.K International airport was terrible and his flight landed soon. She checked her watch again for the third time in two minutes and sighed to herself looking at the never-ending traffic that was in front of her. 'I have to do this' she thought to herself. Very soon that became her mantra to get her through the hour that she sat through the traffic thinking about what the day was going to bring and the food she was definitely going to enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Birthday!" was the big wave of noise that Jamie Reagan received as he entered the Reagan family home.

"Thanks guys." Jamie said with a big smile on his face, happy to be in the comfort of his loving family. He eyed the masses of food that was on the table and wondered out aloud; "Isn't this a lot of food for just us, I mean thanks but seriously." He said with a confused face and tone.

"Well that's because Harvard, we have a little bit of company." Danny said with a smirk that was full of self-righteousness.

As if on cue a tall man with a big smile on his face said "Hello man, happy birthday." It was Spencer.

Jamie was speechless. He was so surprised and touched with this kind gesture the only thing that he could do was go up to Spencer and give him a massive bear hug. After a little bit of the shock had worn off he managed to say "Who's idea was this, I can't believe you actually flew out from California for this!"

"Really the question you should be asking is who paid for his ticket?" Danny said laughing.

"Wait," Jamie paused, "you don't know?"

"No I didn't plan it." Danny said with all sincerity.

"Well if it wasn't you then who…" Before he could answer someone stepped into the room with Frank and gave him a smile.

"I think that you should be thanking Officer Eddie here." Spencer said remembering an old joke that three of them had.

"Hang on a second Eddie, you did this…"

"Yeah all of it, I lied on the phone about that date but I actually was driving… to the airport." She said with a smirk.

"It all makes sense now." Jamie said as he started to come to a realisation. "That's why there's so much food on the table cause all the food we normally make wouldn't have been enough for Janko over here."

That earned him a slap on the arm. Although he had to admit that her being there was the best birthday present that he could have received.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was great Reagan. Your family have the funniest stories about you."

The evening went amazingly in the end they had a great time even though Spencer had to leave early to catch a cab back to his hotel. Eddie thoroughly enjoyed her time there even though she had been initially a bit worried about meeting the remainder of the Reagan family, especially Frank. However they had been warm and accepting and for the first time in a long time she had felt at home.

The whole Reagan family had agreed that they liked Eddie a lot more than Sydney who had, sometimes, not as much liveliness as Eddie therefore making it a lot harder for them to enjoy themselves when she was around. All of them hoped that Jamie would quickly make a move before his chance had gone forever.

"Yeah it was good wasn't it." Jamie said with a massive grin still plastered on his face."

"Thanks for the ride Eddie, I had forgotten that Danny had picked me up."

"No problem. You know…" Before she could continue her lips touched Jamie's and they were in a passionate and tender kiss.

"Thanks." As he got out of the car and gave a smile that made Eddie's heart melt.

As she drove away she definitely knew that her life with the Reagans was definitely going to be different from now on.

 **Thanks for all the feedback guys. Any suggestions for a next story would be really great.**


End file.
